Snow Tiger
by x-menobsessed26
Summary: Kitty comes back from Chicago heartbroken. Will the walking blizzard be able to give her the comfort and warmth she so desperately needs? CONTAINS rape and swearing! M FOR A REASON!
1. Chapter 1

Living in the Xavier Institute, you can keep telling yourself all you want that you'll get used to drama, painfully cliche humor, and seeing those you love hurt, but you never really do.

This is what Robert Drake, called Bobby by everyone that knows him, is thinking as he sits reading _A Raisin in the Sun_ for his senior English project. It really wasn't that bad of a story, but that wasn't something he would admit to anyone. No, he had too much pride for that.

He was just about to finish the chapter he was on when the doors to the mansion opened, blowing cold, snowy air into the foyer and all surrounding areas. He was immune to the cold, but anyone else around him wasn't, and they all cleared out, as they knew it would happen again and again.

Whether it be fortunate or unfortunate, they all, except Bobby, cleared out before they could see one of their own come through the doors sobbing hard. Anyone who saw Katherine "Kitty" Pryde at this moment could immediately tell that something was wrong, not from the obvious tears, but from the simple fact she had actually used a door.

Kitty walked up against the wall and slumped down to a position with her knees to her chest, and her head resting on the knees. She hadn't stopped sobbing the whole time. Now they racked her body. Usually, it anyone in the Institute comes in crying like this, they tend to be avoided by any sort of student unless they're Scott-and-Jean close. This time, Bobby decided it was time to take action.

He threw his copy of _A Raisin in the Sun_ on the opposite couch, stood, and walked over to her. After he had done as much, he sat next to her, and pulled her to his chest. His heart clenched with how she flinched away from him. After a moment though, she must have realized he wasn't going to harm her, and settled into his comforting arms.

Bobby rubbed soothing circles into her back and let her bawl into his sweater. Eventually he picked her up bridal style and brought her to on of the couches with him so they could both be more comfortable. After a while, her sobs became cries and the cries became whimpers. She looked up at him with red rimmed eyes ready to break the barrier with a waterfall of more tears any second. He brushed a bunch of brown hairs that had stuck themselves to her face away. Finally she got up the nerve to say something.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why comfort me?"

Bobby was taken aback, "Because you're my friend."

Kitty laughed, "Bobby, we've hardly spoken since the Apocalypse thing two years ago. How can you still consider us friends?"

"You're an X-man, same as me. So we haven't spoken in a long time. Big deal," he shrugged and looked into her bright blue eyes. "Besides, sometimes the best of friends are the ones you don't speak to for a long time, but when you finally do, it's like that time never passed."

The words made shivers erupt down her spine, and to try and cover up how they affected her, she settled for snark, "Who gave you a license to be a certified walking fortune cookie?"

"The Crystal Ball Association of America."

Kitty laughed, "Thanks Bobby."

"Anytime," he paused a moment before asking. "Hey, Kitty, aren't you supposed to be in Chicago for another two weeks? Wasn't Lance with you?"

She looked like she was going to cry again, and he wished he hadn't said it, "My...my parents...have...practically disowned me. I mean, they haven't made it official or anything, yet, but..."

Bobby pushed her back against his chest, holding her close, refusing to let any pain touch her, "Why would they do something like that?"

Kitty looked up at him, "Because of Lance. After I started dating him, he became ruder than usual. Eventually that hit a new all-time high and he..."

She stood and tried not to feel nervous or embarrassed as she lifted her shirt up to expose her back, where a nice black and blue bruise was formed, conspicuously in the shape of a fist. From the looks of all of the green and yellow-ish ones around her body, this had been going on for a long time. He was sure he would find them in other places as well.

"So, he verbally and physically abused you?"

Kitty nodded, "He's also..."

He stood and took her face that looked so ashamed into his hands, and spoke in the softest voice Kitty had ever heard come from a male, "Kitty...did he rape you?"

That phrase opened the floodgates to another river of tears, confirming the suspicions and future predictions this school had made the two years ago she started dating him. He let her get finished crying, trying not to crush her with the muscles in his hands and arms clenching, ready to beat the hell out of anyone ready to threaten her.

Eventually, when she calmed down enough, he took her face in his hands again, brushing more hairs out of her eyes, and asked, "How long has this been happening?"

She looked away, out the window at the growing blizzard, "The verbal abuse started first, almost two weeks after we started dating. It didn't seem so bad and I knew what he had gone through so I brushed it off. Then he began to slap me and touch me in certain provacative places. Again, I just let it go.

"Then one day I went over, and he was just so angry. Throughout the whole thing, I was so scared that I forgot I could phase through him. He began to beat on me. When he finished with that, he raped me...twice. He told me afterwards that this wouldn't be the last time, and if I told anyone, he would destroy everyone at the Institute. I was just so _scared_ Bobby."

"You should have told the Professor, Logan, Scott, anyone. We would have protected you. You should have-" he cut himself off before he could say _You should have told me._ She didn't seem to notice.

"Bobby, when I walked out of the house in Chicago, he told me I could never go back, and I was his forever. When we got to the airport, he went to the bathroom after booking us both a flight to Miami with my cash, and that's when I made my escape. I phased onto another plane headed for New York, and got a ride that way. I just wanted to come home.

"Bobby, he's going to figure out what I did. He's going to come here. He's going to kill us all!"

"You're right. I will," said a voice everyone knew the identity of as the doors opened again, letting another cold rush of air into the room.

Bobby suddenly wished the others hadn't cleared out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the alerts and favorites for last chapter. I assume that means this story is worth continuing.**

**I do have to warn you that this story strays away from the fact that the Brotherhood was shown to have been working for S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**I apologize many MANY times over to all of you Lance or Lancitty fans out there. This chapter is your typical Lance-is-an-asshole-so-let's-kill-him thing. I actually like Lance, so don't think I'm an angry fangirl or anything.**

If someone were to look at Lance Alvers, they would probably see a pathetic excuse for life who may have started out as something, but has slipped into the pit of society.

They would be right.

Standing in front of them now, Lance was wearing clothes so grimy and full of holes it would be a wonder you could actually tell what article or color it originally was. The look on his face was furious, but it made Bobby want to laugh with the way his expression was twisted, though Kitty still cringed into his side. There were small tremors vibrating through the floorboards and shaking the vases on the tables.

"Did you really have to come inside Alvers? It will take us weeks to get your smell out of the air," Bobby said, moving to stand in front of the cowering Kitty.

"Just give me Kitty, and we'll go home. No harm done."

Bobby laughed, "We? You and what army?"

There was a loud crash as the doorway to the institute crumbled as it tried to expand. The man coming through was far too big. Fred Dukes, better known, and more fittingly at that, as Blob.

At streak of white and wind rushed past the large man and came to stand nearly beside Bobby, "C'mon Popsicle. This girl's just not worth you becoming shaved ice."

Bobby iced his fist and tried to throw a punch at the face of Pietro Maximoff, but failed miserably as Pietro just sped out of the way. The 'quick' in his codename, Quicksilver, isn't just for show and tell.

Todd Tolansky (Toad) hopped in with his typical fast mouth that was as slippery as his tongue and twice as gross.

Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) and Mystique had taken off as soon as they could. Mystique had moven on to bigger and badder forms of villainism and Wanda...well, no one has heard from Wanda since, but it's guessed that she left the mutant scene all together.

So it was four against two in the broken foyer of the Xavier Institute. Or so they thought.

"How many times does the ex-Brotherhood have to infiltrate the grounds before we get a better security system, Professor?" Jean Grey asked as she crossed her arms and gave Charles Xavier a "look".

"I hate to say it Professor, but I actually agree with my girlfriend this time," Scott Summers said putting his arm around her waist.

Many of the other X-men who were home nodded in agreement. Those who were home, other than those already mentioned, consisted of Kurt Wagner, Tabitha Smith, Amara Aquilla, Samuel Guthrie, Rogue, and Ororo Munroe.

Fear passed through the eyes of Pietro, Fred, and Todd, but Lance still stood firm, creating an even bigger tremor this time, "I refuse to leave this place unless I have beaten that stupid whore until she's dead."

Kurt's eyes flashed, "Whore? Who? Kitty? You can't be serious!"

Lance smiled evilly, making Kitty cower even more behind Bobby's solid body, "Oh, I am, because she liked every minute I was fucking her brains out, didn't you _sweetheart_?"

Tears filled her eyes again, spilling through the cracks, and she put her hands to her ears, allowing herself to fall to her knees as she shook her head back and forth in a hopeless effort to make all of this just go away. Something inside of Bobby snapped as he watched Kitty fall to her knees crying. He felt himselfl ice up and he turned to the man ready to fire.

*No Bobby! WAIT!* Charles said inside of his student's mind. Bobby complied, but barely.

"What do you mean? What did you do to her?" Jean said as she stepped forward, ready to kick Lance's ass herself.

"I didn't do anything she didn't want," Lance smirked defiantely.

"Bullshit!" Rogue screamed before Bobby had a chance. "That's complete and utter bullshit! I know Kitty, as we all do, and she would never do something like that!"

Again, the others nodded in agreement, but for a very different reason. It was clear that they were all getting angrier and angrier. Ororo's eyes were flashing like the lightning they all knew responded to her beck and call. Objects were starting to leviate around the room on Jean's part, Tabitha was making a massive bunch of her bombs, Amara was firing up, and Kurt's lips were curling over his fangs.

Lance secretly thanked whoever was listening that Logan wasn't here at the moment, or he would have been made into Lance stew already, "Prove it. Prove to me she didn't enjoy it."

Now it was Bobby's turn to step forward. He whispered a quick apology in Kitty's direction that she couldn't hear and began, "Enjoy it? Enjoy what? Your fist beating down on her every time she came to you? You forcing yourself on her so quick she didn't have time to think? You threatening everyone she loves so you can fuck her again? Is that what she enjoyed?"

"Every. Damn. Second."

"Where's _your _proof?" Bobby asked in a growl through gritted teeth and a shaking fury.

Lance shrugged, "She never phased. She had never tried to escape. Hell, she even brought me to her goddamn family!"

Bobby felt himself freezing all of the air around him, but he didn't give a damn, "She didn't phase because she was scared. She never tried to escape because she was scared. She brought you to her family in the microscopic hope that you would love her and stop hurting her!"

The other Brotherhood boys had been slowly backing out the door, but they really turned heel and ran when Lance said, "It's not my fault she thought that. (laughs) As if anyone could ever love a whore like her."

Bobby snapped.

**Review please! If anyone has a Facebook and they would like to know about what I'm working on or when it's this story, look for X-menobsessed Fanfic and send me a request.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but when I started all of these stories, I hadn't counted on junior year being as horrendous as it was. Please forgive me. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again.**

**On another note, when I finally managed to pull myself away from my homework for an hour, I went to see the Avengers. I have a link to my review of my blog where I do reviews up on my profile. Check it out if you're interested.**

**Now, to the story!**

All rationality left the mind of the young mutant as all he saw in the field of red was Lance. Completely forgetting he had mutant powers, Bobby used his fists on the young man's face. Nothing else matter except making sure no other girl would fall prey to his "charming facial features".

Bobby's iced fist made contact before the other mutant could register and Bobby felt Lance's nose smash beneath his knuckles, trying to ignore the disgusting sensation of Lance's warm blood hitting his iced hand. Lance fell to the floor and Bobby had just enough moral fiber and self control from being a X-man to not hit the self-centered bastard while he was down.

Lance's hand cupped his nose, and if looks could kill, both of the boys would be dead from the glares they were giving each other. With the rest of the Brotherhood gone, Lance knew he wouldn't stand a chance against Bobby, let alone the army of insane mutant freaks behind the snowflake. Lance stood and ran as fast and as far as he could.

Once the piece of slim was out of sight, Bobby turned on heel and ran to Kitty's side. She was still crying on her knees. Bobby took her wrists and directed them in a way that it brought her petite form into his arms and away from her ears, so she could listen. He whispered words of comfort and love to her that he thought only she could hear. He didn't count on telepaths or mutants with sensative hearing, but in that moment Bobby couldn't have cared less.

There was only Kitty, and she was hurting.

When she finally calmed down, only doing so by means of falling asleep, Bobby picked her up and brought her to her room, which she no longer shared with the goth. Kitty was clinging so tightly to him, he couldn't have gotten away from her if he had tried. They laid down on the bed and he let her sleep all of her problems away.

* * *

><p>When Bobby woke up, it was to the sounds of vomiting. Normally, Bobby would have just tried to think about anything other than a sound that involuntarily seems to make everyone else around puke as well, but then he realized that the other side of the bed was empty.<p>

Bobby shot out of the bed and into the adjacent bathroom, where Kitty was vomiting up more than Bobby would have thought she could fit into her tiny body. Her hair wasn't pulled back into her usual ponytail, so Bobby took the liberty of holding it back and out of her face for her. When she finished, she laid her head on the cool toilet seat for a while as Bobby rubbed small circles into her back.

"Are you okay?"

The dreaded question. One that sent pangs of unnecessary guilt and sorrow off all over her body as the electricity of anger made it's run through her neurons as well. She looked up at him, blue eyes meeting brown and said words that became Bobby's new reason to kill Lance Alvers.

"Bobby...I think I'm pregnant."

**Again, I'm terribly sorry about the long wait in updates. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but I tend to give stories with the most alerts, favorites, and reviews more attention when I happen to have a few minutes off to actually get the writing process started.**

**On that note, sound off some reviews and tell me :**

**What do you think Bobby (and the X-men) should do to Lance, if anything?**  
><strong>What should Kitty have if and when the time comes?<strong>  
><strong>Which characters (other than Bobby, Lance and Kitty) would you like to see get more involved in the story?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

In the coming hours, Bobby stood by, looking away when it was deemed inappropriate to look, as Kitty got dressed while sobbing. It was a feat he wasn't sure she could pull off, but she managed. He then walked into his own bedroom, bringing a now sniffling Kitty with him, and changed into a fresh set of his own clothes.

He walked over to the door and closed it, while turning to face Kitty, who was sitting on his bed, "Do you want me to get Storm or Jean? Anyone?"

She shook her head, "No, I...can you just drive me to the doctor tomorrow?"

"I have a better idea," he said, sitting next to her. "How about we talk to the Professor, have him call someone in, and have them perform the necessary tests? That way, no one else here has to know before you're ready to tell them and there's no chance that Lance or anyone else can get a hold on you."

Kitty seemed to think about it for a long time before nodding, "Seems like the best choice. Thank you, Bobby."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

She shook her head, "Nah, but I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

"Of course not. Just make sure you mention to Xavier that I actually know about this, okay?" he said, rubbing her back.

She smiled up at him, "I will."

"Okay. Then you have quite the discussion to have and I have pancakes with my name written on them," he said, standing and offering his hand to her.

She took it, stood, and walked out the door. When they got to the bottom of the staircase, he dropped her hand and they parted in opposite directions.

When he walked into the dining area, it was uncharacteristically quiet, especially with the full house they had now. Everyone who had been out had come back, probably called back, and that included a now red faced Logan. However, he was remaining gracefully quiet about the whole ordeal and resorted to sulking...for now.

Jean gave Bobby a curious glance when he walked in, "Where's Kitty?"

"She went to go have a small talk with the Professor. She wasn't feeling quite up for breakfast, so she just went straight there," he replied, pouring syrup over a pile of steaming pancakes.

Her eyes narrowed in rightful suspicion, but she still nodded and went back to eating. There was virtually no conversation throughout the remainder of the meal, though a few of Bobby's fellow teammates (mainly Tabitha and Amara) were having humorous conversations amongst themselves.

Bobby was just standing up to take care of his share of the dirty dishes when they received the message from the Professor.

_Ororo, Logan, Jean, Scott, and Bobby, you're needed in the infirmary._

It was a telepathic message, so the rest of the students hadn't noticed anything. Ororo stood, "Amara, Tabitha, Sam, you three are on dish duty. Get this place spotless, okay?"

They grumbled, but nodded. Then the five of them walked down to where Bobby knew Kitty was. He couldn't say he was all that surprised to see her crying again, but it still made his heart clench. Jean rushed forward to hold the younger girl as she cried into her shoulder.

"What happened," Scott asked, standing near the two girls.

Henry McCoy turned around in the chair he was sitting in and took off his glasses, "Charles called me down here almost twenty minutes ago. It would seem that Kitty is-"

"PREGNANT!" Kitty wailed.

Ororo came toward her as well, trying to comfort the young girl, though it was clear that wasn't going to happen soon. Logan's hands clenched and unclenched, "Chuck, you really can't expect me to-"

"If you go after that boy, Logan, you no longer have a place here," Charles sighed. "I'm not any happier about this than you are, but we can always put him in prison. I know that's clearly not what you want, but I cannot condone violence. Not the cold-blooded murder you're referring to."

"And what about what he did to Kitty," Scott shot back. "He's been hurting her for two years. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Of course it does, but fighting this with violence isn't going to solve anything, especially in the public eye," he fought back.

Jean looked up at her boyfriend, "We've been fighting for too long to get to where we are now. If they see that we can just kill like that, then we've accomplished nothing but make them more afraid of us!"

Logan snorted, "I'm sure there's more than one non-mutant father who would be willing to kill someone who hurt his daughter like this."

"But the key word in that sentence is 'non-mutant'. They wouldn't have the same repercussions that we would," Ororo said.

"I'm sorry to change the subject, but why is Bobby here?" Scott asked, tactfully shifting the subject into safer grounds for the moment.

Charles rubbed the bridge of his nose, "He's here because he knew about this suspicion and has every right to be a part of it's discussion as every one of you."

"More," a small voice said. All eyes turned toward the young girl, with the tear tracks still on her cheeks. "He helped me more in the past twenty-four hours than any of you. If any of you would like to argue that he's too young to be here, I would like to point out that he's the only one not fighting."

Bobby couldn't have stopped the grin that crossed his face if he tried. Even heartbroken, Kitty still had the ability to make even Logan look guilty.

"When are you due?" Jean asked.

"She's due in less than four months," Hank asked, walking over to her file.

Ororo's eyes widened, "How? She's barely showing!"

Logan rolled his eyes, "She may be small in overall size, but she's not _that_ small. Besides, does she ever eat a lot? How many of you see her chomping down Big Macs? Also, the stress of all of this, couldn't that play a part?"

Hank nodded, "When people are stressed, some eat more, but some seem to forget that they even have to eat at all. I think she's one of those people, given how little she eats in the first place. My only concern is how this could affect the child's health."

"Do you think Lance should know?"

Kitty shook her head so vigorously, she almost hit Jean's, "No, no, NO! He's not going to know about this. He's NEVER going to know about this! I also don't want the other students to know quite yet."

"Smart decision," Ororo nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, is the child a boy or a girl?"

She smiled, "A boy."

Logan walked out for a Danger Room session he knew Scott would later join him in, so they could both blow off steam. The girls were cooing over the idea of an infant at the Institute. Charles and Hank discussed what would need to be done for the expecting mother.

No one noticed that Bobby was gone.

**I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, but I honestly forgot about this story. Then when I remembered...I'm not going to explain right now. You don't need excuses. Anyway, here's that chapter.**

**A special thank you to **_**redroses123**_** for the gender of the child, and I will try to bring more Scott and Rogue into the story for you as well. I will try to get a head start on the next chapter ASAP. It may even be put up later today. Who knows?**


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby quietly crept up the stairs of the Brotherhood's mansion. He knew the way from studying the diagrams that the X-men had made. He'd never seen the point until now.

He agreed with Logan, though he was sure not to voice his opinion nor think it too loud, for he knew he would not only be shot down, but he would be monitored. At this point, he didn't care if they found out it was his doing. In fact, Bobby would be glad to take the credit for riding the world of one more piece of scum.

He'd opened all of the windows downstairs and opened one in the bathroom upstairs, while holding his nose from the stench. He then walked past the equally odorous bedroom of the Blob and worse bedroom of Toad. When he finally arrived at the third room on the left, he walked in and closed the door silently.

He then held up his hand at his intended target and concentrated. He focused on the fluid running through the warm body. Slowly, very slowly, he began to cool it. He kept the temperature of his brain low enough to keep Lance in a deep coma, but kept lowering the blood temperature until he felt all movement cease.

He had just murdered Lance Alvers.

He opened the window to Lance's bedroom and climbed out as the snow from the still growing blizzard came in. If everyone overlooked how the rest of the boys were still alive (and accounted it to their windows being closed as opposed to Alvers'), hopefully the murder could be passed on to Mother Nature.

He walked down the eerily quiet sidewalks of Bayville and made his way back to the Institute. There he scanned his finger, and walked inside, hoping the rest of the Institute was still asleep. They were.

He climbed into his bed, not bothering to change out of his clothes, and fell into a deep, guiltless sleep. He woke up late the next morning, at about 11:00, but it was a Saturday. People slept in on Saturdays.

When he walked into the kitchen, he also walked into the middle of an interesting discussion.

"I still say that the punk deserved it!" Logan practically shouted.

Ororo glared, "Does anyone truly deserve to freeze to death?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Why don't you ask the walking freezeray what he thinks?"

Both adults turned to him expectantly as he poured his cereal, "I think, uh, if the crime which Logan is clearly accusing this person of deserving the outcome for is great enough, then that person may have had it coming, but if they were innocent of any sort of crime in life, then no. Freezing to death would be no fun way to go, but maybe some just truly deserve it."

Logan shot Ororo a triumphant look as she shot Bobby a disgusted one. Bobby shrugged, "Who are we talking about anyway?"

Rogue tried to look serious, but even she had amusement glinting in her eyes, "Lance Alvers apparently forgot that in the middle of winter you need to close your house up, and he froze to death in his sleep."

Bobby's head shot up and he tried to look shocked, "Really?"

"Really," Scott replied as he tossed a print-out of an online news article at him.

_Bayville Teen Freezes to Death Inside House. Details to come._

"What does Kitty think of all of this?"

Everyone paused. Rogue was the first to speak, "I don't know. She was here when we found out, but then I guess she left. I didn't notice."

Then the gothic girl stood and walked out, clearly in search of the usually more perky girl. Scott stood also, mumbling something about helping as the two adults followed. When they were gone, Bobby dumped his breakfast, not hungry anymore. Until he said it, it hadn't occurred to him that what he had done could have had any effect on Kitty.

It was safe to assume that Bobby Drake wasn't exactly guiltless anymore. He decided to walk up to his room and when he was almost there, he heard muffled cries coming from a small janitor's closet. He opened the door to see a softly crying Kitty curled on the floor.

She jumped when the door had opened and looked up at Bobby, "I was on my way to you, but when I phased in I saw you were asleep. I guess I started crying in here."

"You could have woken me up, you know. I wouldn't have minded," he replied.

"You're too nice to me," she said, standing with his help.

He led her into his room where she almost collapsed on his bed, "Do you need anything?"

"Do you think he felt anything?" she asked, rubbing her tears from her eyes, sounding no longer saddened about it. "Sorry for the tears. I think it's mostly the hormones."

He rested his head in his hands which lay upon his knees, "Kitty, I have a confession."

"You killed Lance."

Bobby's head shot up and he gaped at her. She smiled at him, "It wasn't that hard to guess, but opening the windows like you did was a nice touch. I almost believed it." 

"W-what gave me away?"

Kitty laughed humorlessly, "Did you really think that no one had noticed you'd left, especially after I told you that _I_ was the one who had wanted you here? Give me a little more credit than that."

"Do you think anyone else knows?"

She sighed, "I think Xavier might, but it's really only a matter of time before the others figure it out as well, especially if they see that the last files opened in the War Room were the files on the Brotherhood house."

"I'm sorry, Kitty," he was starting to feel extremely ashamed. "I was just...I'd never felt that angry before, and I felt like justice couldn't be paid in a court of law. I had to do something."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, sending a flash of heat over his body, "Don't worry, Bobby. I'm not angry with you. I'm sad that he's gone and won't ever be given the chance to be a good father, but I'd say that the chances are much greater that he wouldn't have been anyway."

He put his arm around her and they laid on his bed together, "That's definitely more logical of a deduction."

"Why are you so nice to me?" she yawned, snuggling into his body.

He couldn't help but wonder the same. After all, as she'd said, they'd barely talked in two years. What could it all mean?

**Two chapters in one day. That's gotta be some sort of record for me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

The remainder of the pregnancy was a hell the rest of the mansion would be glad to forget having ever happened. Kitty had nearly always been in tears. They'd banned her from the news and blocked her computer from letting her on anything that may have made her cry, which meant changing her password for the time being.

Still, Bobby stayed by her side, helping her through everything. It became clear to him and everyone else in the mansion that a relationship was to be expected on his part in the future, but no one could discern whether Kitty would want one. So, as a result, he specifically requested that he not be present for the birth, so his presence might not upset her. Unfortunately, when she found out his request, she cried.

With just one week left of the pregnancy, the mansion was awakened with a terrified scream. Ororo ran down the hall to the expecting mother's room and opened the door. There, a petrified Kitty lay in a clearly wet bed, "Kitty?"

"I...I think my water just broke."

The mansion erupted into chaos as Kitty was brought down to the infirmary with Ororo, Hank, and Jean down with her and the rest of the mansion now awake and preparing for what was to come. Rogue, Amara, and a reluctant Tabitha dressed and helped clean up Kitty's bed and straighten everything up.

No one else knew what to do, so at three o'clock in the morning, a newly returned Rahne Sinclair made breakfast for everyone.

* * *

><p><em>Six hours in :<em>

"It's been six _hours,_" Kitty cried. "How long is this going to take?"

Hank looked at her sympathetically, "You've only just transitioned into active labor. Kitty, you could be stuck in this stage for up to eight hours."

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face down to hers. With a growl, she replied, "If I'm stuck like this for eight hours, you better prepare for your own painful fight when I get out of here."

Jean struggled not to laugh as Ororo pried her fist off of his shirt.

* * *

><p><em>Twelve hours in :<em>

"It seems as if you didn't have to wait eight hours, Kitty," Hank replied.

"Because six hours is _so_ much better," she screeched. The contractions hurt so much!

Hank tried not to roll his eyes and remember that this is a first time mother and a teenager, "Alright, you're going to need to do exactly as I tell you. Push when I tell you to push, don't when I tell you not to. If you don't listen, you could hurt your baby and yourself. Understand?"

She suppressed the urge to kick him in the face, "When do you want me to?"

"...Now!"

She screamed.

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later :<em>

"Here he is," Jean handed an exhausted Kitty her baby.

She looked down through tired eyes into her son's face, "He's beautiful."

Ororo smiled at her, "He is, but you still have one more delivery to make."

The brunette thanked the Lord that the placenta wasn't as tough as her child was.

* * *

><p>Jean walked up the stairs at 4:30 in the afternoon and into the crowded foyer. She nearly collapsed into the open seat next to her longtime boyfriend and announced through closed eyes, "Kitty and the baby are both safe and sound. She hasn't quite decided what to name it yet, so don't you dare ask."<p>

"How are the rest of you feeling?"

Jean laughed, "If I didn't love the girl so much, I may have just torn out her vocal cords. Damn, that girl's got a scream."

* * *

><p>Charles Xavier wheeled in to where the new mother was happily holding her new baby, "Have you decided upon a name, Kitty?"<p>

She smiled back at him, "I think I have."

"Well, what is it?"


	7. Chapter 7

**I didn't mean to confuse anyone, but Kitty DID NOT have a second child. If you don't know much about childbirth, the line after Ororo's line in the last chapter wouldn't have made much sense. After a child is born, there is another "delivery" to be made called the placenta. I'm not going to explain what that is. You can type it in on Google on your own time.**

"This is Michael," Kitty said, touching his tiny nose with the tip of her finger.

Charles beamed as he wheeled forward to look at the child and held him in his arms, "Hello Michael."

The small baby yawned in response, snuggling in farther to his mother's chest. Charles looked up at the girl, "Are you going to be alright with him?"

"Yeah, Hank should be back soon to take him away and let me get some sleep," she said, her eyes already drooping.

"I can hold him until Hank gets here if you want to get some sleep now," he offered.

Kitty handed her newborn son over to someone who acted almost like a father to her, "Thank you, Professor."

When she woke up the next morning, it was with a start. Her maternal instincts kicked into hyperdrive as she wondered where her baby was. She looked around the room and saw that none other that Bobby Drake was holding her little Michael. Bobby looked up and did a doubletake before finally smiling, "Kitty! You're awake!"

She stretched, "Yep, and I would like Michael back, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," he said, handing her the puny body.

"Thank you for watching him, Bobby. You can go now, if you want," though her tone clearly conveyed that she didn't want him to leave.

He used his forefinger to brush her bangs out of her face, "What do you want, Kitty? What do you really want?"

She thought about it and then looked down at her son, "I want..."

"Yes?" he stared at her, his icy blue eyes boring into hers.

In answer, she leaned up and pressed her pink lips against his rosy cheek, "Do I even need to answer?"

He grinned, "Not really."

She wordlessly handed her baby to him as she stood and got dressed in normal clothing and out of the ridiculous hospital gown she had been made to wear. She then took her son from his arms and walked out, Bobby following closely at her heels.

When they walked into breakfast, all conversation stopped as they all stared with wide eyes at the new mother and child. She sat down at her usual seat with Bobby choosing to sit next to her and kept looking at her baby. Eventually, when the pressure of all of the eyes on her became too much, she looked up at her friends.

"This is Michael Louis Pryde. I hope he's going to be staying with us for some time. Is that enough information for you?" she asked, lightly glaring at the people intruding on her and her "baby time".

The nodded and went back to their meal, smiling as Kitty had failed to notice that she was holding Bobby's hand. Bobby, however, hadn't failed to notice and gripped her hand harder in his, hoping with a giddy excitement that she would never let go.

**Cheesy and pathetic, I know, but it gets the job done. The next chapter is an epilogue chapter, and I MIGHT get it up later today.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Five years later..._

"Michael, don't you dare go outside with no shoes on!" Katherine Pryde yelled after her son.

The young boy moaned, "But Momma-"

"Don't 'but Momma' me. Now get back inside and put on your shoes and a coat before Mr. Drake gets here."

The little boy with brown hair and blue eyes grumbled his way into his bedroom as he slipped on his coat and shoes. Katherine sighed as she finished drying the plate in her hands. It was going to be one of those days.

A knock came at the door just before it opened and an unhappy looking Robert, still called "Bobby" Drake, came in, "You know, I'm really starting to get annoyed with you for not locking this door."

She rolled her eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you that the only reason it was unlocked was because of the phone call I got from you telling me you would be here in five minutes?"

He kissed her and held her in his arms for a moment, "A few more before it makes any rational sense."

She laughed, "C'mon, Michael! Where are you?"

Michael came running into the room and straight into Bobby's open arms, "I'm here."

Katherine kissed his forehead, "Now you are. Let's go! We're going to be late."

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Babe, I'm sure Jean and Scott wouldn't mind if we were a few minutes late. Besides, they did same come whenever. Little Nathan won't know the difference."

"You'd be surprised. Now let's GO!"

She walked out the door and Bobby held Michael in his arms, "Your Momma is crazy."

Michael laughed.

Just before Bobby closed the door, he looked around the room, wondering how much the apartment would change after he and Kitty (now preferring to be called by her more mature sounding name of Katherine) were married. He pulled the door shut, making sure to actually lock it before he followed his fiancée down the hall.

**A short, sweet ending to a pathetic story. I hope you enjoyed what little there was and I again apologize for the long delay in updating. Please leave me with a parting review and I wish you all Happy Reading and Writing for the future!**

**The only reason I was able to post this so early was, well, I forgot my next class was study hall. OOPS!**


End file.
